


Being a Record of Five Days of Frantic Digital Communication, or, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by LittleMousling, moogle62



Series: CM Chatfic [1]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Communication, Epistolary, Feelings, Light Bondage (implied), Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Trust, Unpolished chatfic, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moogle62/pseuds/moogle62
Summary: The commune is still sorting out the best methods of communication.





	Being a Record of Five Days of Frantic Digital Communication, or, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Amnestied chatfic!

_Monday_

**Jon Favreau** 12:53 PM Did you hear that thing Lovett was just saying to Corinne about honeymoons?

**Tommy Vietor** 12:54 PM Nope.

**Jon Favreau** 12:56 PM He went on and on about being envious about everyone going on honeymoons lately. She kept reminding him her trip wasn't a honeymoon but he was like in his own ranting world about it. Do you think something happened over Thanksgiving?

**Tommy Vietor** 12:57 PM Like what?

**Jon Favreau** 12:57 PM Like he thought Ronan was going to propose and he didn't????

**Tommy Vietor** 12:57 PM Oh shit

**Tommy Vietor** 12:57 PM I missed that

**Jon Favreau** 12:58 PM Do you know anything about that??? Has Lovett said anything to you?

**Tommy Vietor** 12:58 PM Not that I noticed. Ask Emily?

  


**Jon**  
Lovett’s acting weird. Has he said anything to you about Thanksgiving? Or marriage?

**Emily**  
Marriage?

**Jon**  
Like did he think Ronan was going to propose. But don’t ask him, obviously.

**Emily**  
I have basic social skills, babe. 

**Jon**  
Love you!

  


**Emily**  
How's being back from Thanksgiving? Sorry Ronan can't make it out for a week

**Lovett**  
I need a vacation from my vacation. Those kids are exhausting. Did you get the rest of the soup out of Leo’s fur?

**Emily**  
Yeah, the human shampoo worked. We just have to watch out for dry skin.

**Lovett**  
What does that even look like in a dog?

**Emily**  
I think itching?  
So everything else is good?

**Lovett**  
Nothing is good, it’s a Monday.

**Emily**  
Come over tonight?

**Lovett**  
Is that a come-on because I can never tell anymore

**Emily**  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
so will you come over? we can Postmates something

**Lovett**  
if there's going to be Postmates  
Then yes

**Emily**  
Made you an offer you can't refuse!

**Lovett**   
(Ok Hand Sign ≊ Ok Hand)

  


**Emily**  
Okay, he's coming over tonight. Do you want to be around or do you want me to dig a bit?

**Jon**  
Did he say anything??

**Emily**  
He did not confess a secret wedding desire over text if that's what you're asking

**Jon**  
Maybe Hanna should try

**Emily**  
I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that

**Jon**  
Regretted it immediately. Sorry babe. No one knows Lovett like you do

**Emily**  
Damn right

  


**Emily Black Favreau**  
How’s the East Coast?

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
If I say cold as balls, that’ll make you happier, right?

**Emily Black Favreau**  
Let me ask the sundress I'm wearing  
In November  
Yes

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
you're the worst

**Emily Black Favreau**  
and proud  
when are you coming back to the proper coast?

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
Sunday, although Mom’s pushing for me to bump it to Tuesday.

**Emily Black Favreau**  
Far be it from me to contradict Mia, but we miiiiiisssssss you. Jon and I are having Lovett over tonight, you want to Skype in for a while?

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
Is that a come-on?

**Emily Black Favreau**  
That’s EXACTLY what Lovett said. My god, you guys. Get married or something  
And yes

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
If I can get privacy, I’m in

**Emily Black Favreau**  
(Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
See you tonight

  


_Tuesday_

**Tommy**  
What did you do to Jon last night? He's on his third coffee

**Emily**   
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

**Tommy**  
Also Lovett looks smug as hell

**Emily**  
*hairflip* 

**Tommy**  
Mm-hm. You know Jon’ll give me all the deets, right

**Emily**  
So ask him. Or we can show you. How’s Friday for you and Hanna?

**Tommy**  
I’ll check with her but I’m good  
Any news on the proposal front?

**Emily**  
Ughhhhh don’t remind me  
I tried like twelve things! Have you ever tried to discern emotional conflict over Skype? Because let me tell you, the resolution does not work for that  
GREAT view of Ronan jerking off, though

**Tommy**  
Braggart

**Emily**  
Hell yeah, I’m bragging. That man is hot as hell

**Tommy**  
Maybe that's why Lovett wants to lock him down

**Emily**  
Yeah, it's definitely only that  
Wait, have you noticed something too?

**Tommy**  
I don't know! Jon's throwing me off. He's worried

**Emily**  
Tell me about it. He says we should pick up Ronan at the airport and stage an intervention.

**Tommy**  
It’s not the worst idea. We’re in this thing too! Kind of. We have a stake in their relationship success

**Emily**  
Hmm. You have a point there

**Tommy**  
Because I’m a brilliant guy whose brilliant wife is indeed free on Friday. Should we bring anything? Beer, casserole, handcuffs?

**Emily**  
Tell me more about the handcuffs

**Tommy**  
We've got a few

**Emily**  
Tommy Vietor, who knew you'd be like this in bed  
(Hanna may have told me a few things)  
Tell me more about your favourite handcuffs and I'll tell you if you should bring them

**Tommy**  
Faves for me or for Hanna?

**Emily**  
I like how switchy you guys are. I don’t understand it on a fundamental level, but I like it  
IDK. Do both

**Tommy**  
Han’s got a pair lined in fur. I think rabbit? Super soft. There’s ankle cuffs, too. Sometimes I just put them on her without attaching them to each other or anything else, just kinda ... holding her. You know?  
I have sort of standard leather but they’re good ones. Wide, don’t cut in. Strong. Han likes  
um how much detail do you want  
I know you’re at work

**Emily**  
Tell me

**Tommy**  
Hanna likes to watch me struggle. So they’re really strong. We had to get new ones when I broke the last set

**Emily**  
You broke the last set? Damn, Tommy  
Bring the leather ones  
You can struggle for me too

**Tommy**  
Is it super juvenile to type back an action  
ICQ chat style  
like ::squirming::

**Emily**  
ICQ?

**Tommy**  
Okay, you not getting that reference should probably kill my hard-on  
AOL chat style

**Emily**  
Ohhh, gotcha  
Glad you’re squirming

  


**Emily Black Favreau**  
Does Tommy look turned on?

**Jon Favreau**  
Maybe. Or sick

**Jon Lovett**  
Just ducked under the desk on a Pundit pretext and he’s definitely hard

**Tommy Vietor**  
Did you guys forget I’m in this group?

**Jon Lovett**  
In our defense, you usually ignore Whatsapp  
as in, you’re ignoring me on Whatsapp right now

**Tommy Vietor**  
I didn’t think that last comment required a response

**Jon Lovett**  
All my comments require responses  
Why are you hard, Tommy?

**Jon Favreau**  
he just went redder, Em

**Jon Lovett**  
Emily is this your doing

**Emily Black Favreau**  
Tommy started it, talking about handcuffs

**Jon Lovett**  
Okay, you have my attention

**Emily Black Favreau**  
But I have a real job, unlike you three, so I suggest you take him out for a lunch break and discuss it among yourselves, if you get my drift. And tell me everything later

**Tommy Vietor**  
Jesus

**Jon Lovett**  
You heard the lady  
She wants us to discuss it

**Tommy Vietor**  
She said I could struggle for her too

**Jon Lovett**  
Em, Jon just dropped his phone so I think we're good to go

**Emily Black Favreau**  
(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)(Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
Be good, boys

**Jon Lovett**  
Depends on your definition of good

  


**Ron O’Sullivan**  
How’s your day going?

**Jon Lovett**  
Started off meh, but it got real interesting around lunchtime. Did you know Tommy likes handcuffs?

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
I actually did know that. Wait, on himself?

**Jon Lovett**  
Well now I need to know what you know

  


**Jon Favreau** 3:45 PM So, good lunch meeting. How’s Ronan? You have that Ronan look on your face

**Jon Lovett** 3:47 PM I do not have a Ronan look  
3:48 PM He’s fine

**Jon Favreau** 3:48 PM Did he say anything about last night?

**Jon Lovett** 3:50 PM Why, are you worried he won't respect you in the morning?  
3:50 PM you're not actually worried about that, are you?  
3:50 PM I know how you get

**Jon Favreau** 3:51 PM I don't "get" anything  
3:51 PM if there was something to be worried about you'd have told me  
3:52 PM right?

**Jon Lovett** 3:52 PM You're proving my point here  
3:52 PM He loved it. He's super excited to get back into town. Emily made him some very specific promises he's planning to follow up on

  


**Jon Lovett**  
Jon thinks you're secretly mad about something from last night

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
Like what?

**Jon Lovett**  
Like I know what goes on in that brain of his  
Probably that he didn't pay enough attention to you because you were on Skype

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
It's not like he could have sucked ME off  
He paid me plenty of attention! Is he really worried?

**Jon Lovett**  
SOMETHING'S going on. He keeps asking me about you.  
Shit, do you think he's having second thoughts?  
It's not like  
I know he's new to like

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
Dick?

**Jon Lovett**  
I was GOING to say "all this".  
but yes, dick

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
Well, ask him. Or at least ask Emily  
But probably ask him

**Jon Lovett**  
Stupid communication. Who needs it, amirite?

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
We both know you aren't “rite” Jonathan

  


**Jon Lovett** 4:01 PM Listen is there anything you want to talk about? Stuff-wise? Do you still respect ME in the morning, kind of thing?

**Jon Favreau** 4:02 PM uhh why

**Jon Lovett** 4:03 PM I know  
4:03 PM sorry, hit send too fast  
4:05 PM I know this is kind of new to you. All the openness group stuff, and, like, fucking around with dudes

**Jon Favreau** 4:05 PM is this like your way of saying I'm not very good at it?

**Jon Lovett** 4:06 PM no!  
4:06 PM was that too eager?  
4:06 PM ugh  
4:07 PM but still. that's not what I'm saying

**Jon Favreau** 4:07 PM because you can tell me if it is

**Jon Lovett** 4:07 PM it really really isn't  
4:08 PM ask ronan if you want

**Jon Favreau** 4:08 PM I don't want to tread on any toes

**Jon Lovett** 4:10 PM what toes? you think I have a problem with Ronan telling you how good at cocksucking you look from a Skype screen?  
4:10 PM hang on this is dumb

  


**Jon Lovett**  
Ronan, tell Jon he’s good at cocksucking

**Jon Favreau**  
THIS IS 100% LOVETT. I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS

**Jon Lovett**  
Whatever. You asked in your own way

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
This is fun

**Jon Favreau**  
Oh god

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
Jon, you're so fucking hot sucking cock

**Jon Lovett**  
See!!

  


**Jon Favreau** 4:15 PM but we're not really an open group, right?

**Jon Lovett** 4:15 PM what?  
4:16 PM did you see Ronan's message?

**Jon Favreau** 4:16 PM I don't know what to say to that!!!!  
4:16 PM and you said I was new to this open group thing but we're not open, right? we're just... a group? It's just us? or did I get that wrong?

**Jon Lovett** 4:17 PM no  
4:18 PM I mean, no, you’re not wrong  
4:18 PM six people is more than enough to be getting on with

**Jon Favreau** 4:20 PM or getting it on with. ha

  


**Jon Lovett**  
He’s not going to answer you but I think it’s fine, he’s making dumb jokes on Slack now

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
It’s weird being on the other side of the country while everybody works through all this stuff

**Jon Lovett**  
You're going to be on this side of the country soon  
It's not like anyone's going to forget you

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
I mean, I feel like I can't really help from here when, you know, things are rocky

**Jon Lovett**  
I don't think things are rocky. Jon's being kind of weird but like. I don't think bad weird  
I miss you  
So don't think that's changed just because there are four more people with us

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
If anyone had asked me two years ago if I saw myself ending up in a long-distance polyamorous ... I guess hexagon, I would not have said yes  
It’s been really good though

**Jon Lovett**  
It’s weird but good. Agreed. Also a good description of how I feel when I watch you and Emily

  


**Jon Lovett** 4:28 PM I’m sure you can think of something to say back. A return compliment? Change the subject, even, I don’t care

**Jon Favreau** 4:30 PM trying to actually get work done rn, Lovett

  


**Jon Favreau**  
Thanks. How’s Connecticut? How’s your mom? Did I hear Lovett say Fran came up for a couple days?

  


**Jon Lovett** 4:35 PM Our MOMS?

  


**Jon Lovett**  
When I told Jon to say something back, I did not think he would start talking about our moms  
why do I live in a world where there is a message about our moms next to a message that says cocksucking

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
It’s nice that Favreau has flaws. Makes me feel better about his whole handsome accomplished confident boyish thing

**Jon Lovett**  
I’m screenshotting that to show to every single person we know so they can all say “does Ronan not realize he just described himself?”

**Ron O’Sullivan**   
(Face With Tears Of Joy )

  


**Ron O’Sullivan**  
Connecticut is good, thanks. The extra week is giving me some good Dylan and Evangeline time. And prepping for my defense (Tired Face )

**Jon Favreau**  
You'll be great, you know you will

  


**Jon Favreau** 4:37 PM You told me to say something! I panicked!

**Jon Lovett** 4:38 PM You're a speechwriter!

**Jon Favreau** 4:38 PM news flash, Obama did not ask me to write any speeches about dicks!

**Jon Lovett** 4:39 PM if he had, you would have assigned them to me anyway  
4:39 PM I would write a great speech about dicks, let me tell you  
4:39 PM hope, change, don't neglect the taint  
4:40 PM yes we can deep throat  
4:41 PM I'm failing on Stronger Together but I'll get there, give me a minute

**Jon Favreau** 4:41 PM I hate you

**Jon Lovett** 4:46 PM boner together

  


**Jon**  
Can you distract Lovett or something  
He's sending me very bad dick jokes

**Emily**  
See, he's fine

**Jon**  
I don't know. Maybe we should just actually ask. Or ask his mom?

**Emily**  
We're not asking his mom!

**Jon**  
They SHOULD get married. It's dumb that they haven't gotten married. Marriage is awesome

**Emily**  
Marriage is awesome  
you're awesome

**Jon**  
Does Lovett think Ronan doesn't want to?  
They seem good, right?

**Emily**  
Babe you're going round in circles

**Jon**  
I don't know why something seems off, but it does  
I just feel like I gotta help fix it  
We're all in this together, now, right?

**Emily**  
Okay. We'll think of something. I'll text Hanna for ideas. Try to relax for now? I don't think it'll help anything if you're all wound up

**Jon**  
Thanks, babe. Love you.

**Emily**  
Love you too

  


**Emily**  
has Tommy brought you up to speed about this proposal theory?

**Han**  
about Ronan? Yeah

**Emily**  
thoughts?

**Han**  
didn't Lovett say that time that he thinks the farm is the most romantic place on earth? So idk. I could see it  
def if Ronan WAS going to propose, he'd do it at the farm  
so at the very least I feel like they've lost their chance for a month  
although like what's a month, really

**Emily**  
a month is a LOT if Lovett thought it was coming, though. He spirals into freakouts worse than Jon  
maybe we should do something

**Han**  
like what? fly him back to Connecticut?

**Emily**  
well ... probably not that

**Han**  
I haven’t seen him since he got back, is he really bummed out?

**Emily**  
I think something's up, yeah. Jon is convinced it's the proposal thing  
either way I want to help somehow!!!!  
OH maybe we could get him something?????? presents never hurt, right? 

**Han**  
Chanukah starts on the 2nd but like ... not actually an important holiday. Still a gift opportunity tho

**Emily**  
that’s too far awayyyyy

**Han**  
that’s Sunday  
fine, fine. why don’t we just like grab Ronan and ask him what’s up with Lovett? He should really be including us in his proposal plans anyway. you and I could plan a killer proposal

**Emily**  
I don't want to ruin his SURPRISE if he wants to do it by himself  
we would ROCK that proposal tho  
but idk maybe Ronan would want it to be his thing  
also I don't want to worry him when he's not here. we could ask him if something's up when he gets back? and then if nothing's actually wrong we haven't worried him for no reason

**Han**  
that makes sense. in person is always better  
plus then we can make out with him after

**Emily**  
I MEAN  
I know this isn’t a new observation but that man can fucking kiss  
BTW your husband was telling me about his handcuffs ...

**Han**  
did he tell you he BROKE one set?  
he got so desperate  
he's stronger than he thinks he is

**Emily**  
who WOULDN'T  
you're hot, breaking news

**Han**  
(Kissing Face With Closed Eyes ) (Flushed Face ) (Face With Floating Hearts)  
Whatever. YOU’re hot

**Emily**  
we’re both hot. can’t wait for you and Tommy to come over on Friday

**Han**  
with handcuffs?

**Emily**  
for him. you, I want to be able to touch me. (and the boys, I suppppoooose. but mostly me  
)

**Han**  
YES

**Emily**  
ooh we could tie both our husbands up  
make them watch?  
jon has gentle cuffs tho, he doesn't like being hurt much  
lovett can do what ronan tells him

**Han**  
is Lovett coming on Friday?

**Emily**  
he wasn’t but then Jon thought he’d feel left out

**Han**  
he likes to watch, anyway. Must be all those years of long-distance

**Emily**  
I so don’t know how they did that. if I can’t touch Jon at least once a day I feel so off-kilter. not even sexually, just like ... having him with me, you know? Physically

**Han**  
totally  
although maybe Lovett doesn’t agree, if Ronan’s mostly moving here but he’s all squirrelly

  


**Emily**  
Hanna has a new theory, that Lovett’s getting weird about Ronan moving here

**Jon**  
No way. He’s so happy about that

**Emily**  
Yeah, I thought so  
Maybe he's getting weird BECAUSE he's happy about it?  
He does that sometimes

**Jon**  
Not about this. He keeps making his Ronan face about it

**Emily**  
Awwwwww  
Send me a pic

**Jon**  
If he does it again. He’s in with the writers doing LOLI stuff now

  


**Emily**  
dunno, Jon says he’s really happy about that. maybe he thought this was the time to get married and Ronan doesn’t

**Han**  
more like, maybe he’s been a dick about the idea of matrimony and heteronormativity for years and Ronan listened and Lovett wants Ronan to magically know he didn’t mean it  
or something

**Emily**  
”or something” she says  
secret psychologist Hanna on the case!!!

**Hanna**   
(Hugging Face ) (Hugging Face ) (Hugging Face ) (Hugging Face ) (Hugging Face )

**Emily**  
into it tbh

  


**Emily**  
Hey should we go by LOLI on thursday? Would that help or would it feel like  
weirdly intervention?

**Jon**  
Huh  
I don't know!

**Emily**  
I feel like let's go. If he seems fine we'll just shut up about it ykwim?

**Jon**  
Yeah, okay. Tommy and Hanna too?

  


**Emily**  
You and Tommy want to come to LOLI with us and check out the vibe?

**Han**  
Like, see if Lovett seems crushed or whatever? Sure

**Emily**  
Lol. I mean hopefully just see if he seems a little off

  


**Emily**  
Hanna and Tommy are in

**Jon**  
That was fast

**Emily**  
Efficiency's where it's at, babe

**Jon**  
Not all the time ...

**Emily**  
Didn't you literally just get laid at lunch

**Jon**  
Not by you :wink:  
Are you gonna beat me home? 

**Emily**  
Depends  
If we're not going for efficiency, then....  
Maybe I want to make you wait

**Jon**  
fuck

**Emily**  
Were you good for Tommy earlier?

**Jon**  
Yes  
Sucked him off. Lovett was talking the whole time. He's got such a filthy mouth, it's incredible

**Emily**  
Honed on years of phone sex, probably. Who got you off?

**Jon**  
Both of them. Hands. We were kissing

**Emily**  
I bet you didn't last long then either  
Not for both of them

  


**Tommy Vietor** 5:15 PM you okay? You're kind of flushed

**Jon Favreau** 5:16 PM You know, I swear I used to go hours at a time not thinking about sex at all

**Tommy Vietor** 5:16 PM Han says it’s the honeymoon stage. But like, for all of us

**Jon Lovett** 5:18 PM I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m entirely professional in all settings and would never host a nooner with my co-founders

**Jon Favreau** 5:19 PM Definitely not, no. You wouldn't want to watch anyone on their knees in your home

**Jon Lovett** 5:20 PM Maybe Tommy and I were having professional, sexless, productive afternoons and now you’ve sullied our pure minds

**Tommy Vietor** 5:20 PM Oh I was definitely thinking about sex already

**Jon Lovett** 5:20 PM Traitor

**Tommy Vietor** 5:21 PM Like you weren't. You were so—fucking amazing at lunch, Lovett

**Jon Favreau** 5:21 PM SECONDED

  


**Jon**  
I didn't. They told me not to.

**Emily**  
That's what you needed, baby  
But for me, you’re going to wait  
Starting now. Don’t touch yourself, don’t do anything. Go home and walk Leo and put the chicken in the oven

  


**Jon Favreau** 5:28 PM I’m gonna take off

**Tommy Vietor** 5:28 PM cool

**Jon Lovett** 5:28 PM some of us have comedy to write  
5:29 PM bring me some goldfish on your way out

**Jon Favreau** 5:29 PM How is that on my way?  
5:29 PM fine

  


**Emily**  
I'm on my way home baby  
don't do anything yet  
just think about me

**Jon**  
you're going to kill me

**Emily**  
:D

  


_Thursday_

**Tommy Vietor** 11:10 AM okay I think you might be right about Lovett

**Jon Favreau** 11:12 AM You didn’t think I was right before?

**Tommy Vietor** 11:12 AM Travis just told me he write a bunch of marriage riffs for the show tonight. Mostly about the Conways but like if it jumped out to Travis it’s definitely something, right?

**Jon Favreau** 11:12 AM Definitely. I don't think he'd mention something like that if he didn't think it was a problem. He gets Lovett's boundaries

**Tommy Vietor** 11:13 AM Yeah, for sure. Shit. You're coming to the show tonight, right? I guess we can see for ourselves.

**Jon Favreau** 11:13 AM Yeah, and Emily  
11:13 AM Want us to pick you up?

**Tommy Vietor** 11:14 AM sure  
11:14 AM do you have Rahm’s new email?

**Jon Favreau** 11:17 AM do I want to know why you need it?

**Tommy Vietor** 11:17 AM probably not

  


**Jon Favreau**  
We’re at the car, where are you guys?

**Tommy Vietor**  
On our way, Han's just in the bathroom queue  
Was it just me or was Lovett kinda...  
off?

**Emily Favreau**  
I KNOW. He was still great up there tho, obv  
Is he on his way out soon?

**Hanna Vietor**  
Just ran into him backstage, he offered to drive Tommy and me and I felt like I should say yes—Tommy, can you find Lovett’s Jeep? Meet you there

**Tommy Vietor**  
Yeah, I know where he usually parks  
Listen what if we all just go someplace and talk to him?

**Jon Favreau**  
agreed  
Emily’s frowning but honestly let’s just do it  
even without Ronan

**Hanna Vietor**  
We can’t keep talking about him behind his back and not talking TO him. Even with good intentions

**Emily Black Favreau**  
Okay, okay. You’re right. Have you found Lovett yet? Where should we go?

**Hanna Vietor**  
Just come to ours. We’ll invite him in

**Emily Black Favreau**  
Okay. Okay, we'll see you there.

  


**Hanna Vietor**  
I think he know something's up, guys  
He's being weirdly quiet

**Emily Black Favreau**  
shit

**Tommy Vietor**  
Yeah, it's not great

**Emily Black Favreau**  
We’ll get there ASAP  
We have to do something  
Or at least try

  


Missed call from 12025556327 @ 02:10 AM 11/28 (1) time(s) Call / text me back.

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
Out with sibs. Can text but not talk

**Jon Lovett**  
It’s 2am on the east coast

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
No one parties like moms whose kids are with grandma, Jonathan

**Jon Lovett**  
Are you too drunk to listen to weird interpersonal stuff?

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
No  
Are you okay?

**Jon Lovett**  
Yes. Kind of?  
Yes. It's nothing huge and dramatic. Just weird. I feel weird about it.

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
What happened?

**Jon Lovett**  
I think they tried to do an intervention on me

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
Your panel?  
For what?

**Jon Lovett**  
No, our—we need a term. The straights. The less-straights-than-previously-understood. Jon Emily Tommy & Hanna. JETH. Jethro Tull

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
Uh, how worried should I be? Is this about your edibles thing?

**Jon Lovett**  
It’s about our relationship, apparently. You & me

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
Jonathan, if you don’t give me all the facts I’m gonna have an anxiety attack at a bar in Connecticut and neither of us wants those headlines

**Jon Lovett**  
Don't do that. I think there are rules about that sort of thing in Connecticut  
They invited me in after the show and got awkward  
They think I'm upset because you haven't proposed

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
Are you?

**Jon Lovett**  
Are you kidding?

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
Well, kinda  
but if things have changed you should tell me

**Jon Lovett**  
Not about you  
idk. Maybe that’s the issue. Adjusting to all this has made me feel  
something  
selfish. I guess  
i want you and I want them and I want them to  
want me  
and sometimes I just want you and not to share you

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
you have me  
I know that's not entirely what this is about but  
you have me.

**Jon Lovett**  
I feel so selfish about it  
it's making me  
idk  
selfish

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
If I could call you, I really really would  
Tell me more. I doubt you're being selfish but tell me about it and I'll give you my thoughts

**Jon Lovett**  
Just that  
ARGH okay whatever, I used to write for a living, let me try to get this down  
I do want them and everything we've been doing. It's really good, it's new and exciting but it feels like it has long-term potential, as ridiculous and nonsensical as that sounds  
But at the same time, a lot of times—okay, not a lot of times, really—sometimes when they talk about you, or when I've just had you all to myself like over Thanksgiving, it feels impossible to share you. And it should feel easier, right? I used to have so much less time with you and now you're going to be here more than not and we've got the house to plan and you keep talking about me at your various events—don't think I don't hear about those, mister—and it should be so much easier to give up time with you, just you, now  
but it feels harder, if anything. Like now that I can have so much time with you that I'm drowning in it, I'm growing fucking gills instead, and I feel gaspy and needy and pathetic without it  
GOD  
I HATE COMMUNICATION, I WANT TO LIVE IN A CAVE AND EAT LICHEN

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
You don't want to eat lichen, it's probably very unpleasant. And you'd get bored in a cave.  
You're not pathetic for wanting to spend time with me. You're not pathetic at all.  
Things are different and it's okay to find that difficult, even if the different is good, and what you want.  
Fuck, I really wish I could call you.  
I feel like  
I feel the same. Like this with all of us is so good and could be something long-term, and I want that, and I love you being with people who love you too, but  
It's difficult to go from not sharing someone you love, even if you're sharing them with other people you—

  


**Tommy Vietor**  
Guys. Do you think—did we push too hard? 

**Emily Black Favreau**  
(Tired Face )  
He was laughing but ... maybe?  
Should we text Ronan?

**Jon Favreau**  
He’s probably getting his one hour of sleep for the night. Let’s check in with Lovett at work tomorrow

**Tommy Vietor**  
Okay. Yeah. Let's not wake Ronan up. Tomorrow.

**Emily Black Favreau**  
Should we text Lovett?  
I'm paranoid now!!!!!!

**Jon Favreau**  
I can text him

  


**Jon**  
Hey you okay?

  


**Hanna Vietor**  
I don't know, maybe in-person is better

**Jon Favreau**  
Oops

  


**Jon Lovett**  
other people you what

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
I mean—I've known them all for like six years. Even if I'm not in their back pockets like you are, it's ... it's more than liking them and liking having sex with them  
Which is good, right? Shouldn't it be?

  


**Jon Favreau**  
I think he's asleep, he hasn't texted me back

  


**Jon Lovett**  
It is good  
It's so good

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
Even in text you don't sound sure

**Jon Lovett**  
But I am!! I really AM  
god  
What's going on with me

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
I think it’s pretty normal but you can ask Mark about it  
Mark def knows about all the ... stuff, right

**Jon Lovett**  
I love that you think I could go eight weeks of therapy appointments without saying a word about my polyamorous, like, fucking new-age commune

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
Fair point  
it’s normal to feel weird. Did you read that book Tommy recommended?

**Jon Lovett**  
Oh great, homework

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
It’s really good!

**Jon Lovett**  
this is why you and Tommy are perfect for each other

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
I'm just saying, it's a good book!  
what did you tell them, sweetheart? did you tell the not-straights what's going on?

**Jon Lovett**  
no, I just fobbed them off with jokes and went home. I wouldn't tell them this stuff before I told you  
which admittedly is a cop-out in this situation  
that's it, I'm done making admissions  
You admit something now

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
You've done great  
No lichen cave for you

**Jon Lovett**  
You're only saying that because you don't want to visit my lichen hovel. Nice try, Farrow.

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
I'd go anywhere you were.

**Jon Lovett**  
Well now I feel like doubling down on keeping you for myself  
No, it's fine. It's gonna be fine. I'll talk to Mark about it on Monday

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
I'm gonna come tomorrow, Mom'll understand  
Most of the sibs are leaving tomorrow anyway, before you say anything

**Jon Lovett**  
Okay. Yeah. Come home tomorrow

  


**Tommy Vietor**  
hey, have you heard from Lovett yet?

**Jon Favreau**  
no. but he's seen the message

**Tommy Vietor**  
are you worried?

  


**Ron O'Sullivan**  
I'll come straight to the house.  
Hey, you know I'm yours, right? None of this changes that at all.

**Jon Lovett**  
I do know, but thanks for saying it

  


_Friday_

**Tommy**  
He looks okay. Tired

**Han**  
Go talk to him!

**Tommy**  
He just got in, I don’t want to jump him  
Nm, Jon’s jumping him

**Han**  
LOL of course he is. Go join him!

  


**Han**  
They’re talking to him now

**Emily**  
what????? I told Jon to wait twenty minutes and let him settle in!

**Han**  
Well he didn't!!

**Emily**  
honestly i'm not surprised but oh godddd  
do you know how it's going?????

  


**Han**  
Have you gone? what's happening?  
Tommmyyyyyyy

**Tommy**  
You still there?

**Han**  
YES

**Tommy**  
It’s okay. Not about proposals. Actually kinda something I relate to. I’ll call you in a couple minutes?

  


**Jon**  
Em, you know you’re just as important to me even with Tommy and Hanna and Lovett and Ronan, right? More important to me, even

**Em**  
of course. Did Lovett say something?

**Jon**  
Sort of. About like feelings and complications and ... idk, it was a bunch of stuff. But we’re all good. And I love you

**Em**  
I love you too  
so much  
... want to come work from home?

  


**Emily**  
Hey Lovett

**Lovett**  
Your husband used his big doe eyes on me this morning and I hadn't had any diet coke

**Emily**  
I did tell him to give you a minute

**Lovett**  
He did not listen  
Uh he just left, do you know anything about that

**Emily**  
(Smirking Face )  
So ... we didn’t screw anything up last night?

**Lovett**  
No. I mean, you were all hilariously off-base, but no. And Ronan’s coming home today

**Emily**  
That's so great!  
sorry for, you know  
jumping you in the non fun way. i guess we've all been feeling kind of anxious about everything  
not like bad anxious  
just new

**Lovett**  
do you even KNOW how long it took me to try and word that exact thing  
what is your WITCHCRAFT

**Emily**  
(Information Desk Person ) ain’t no thang  
so you too? With the weird anxious newness?

**Lovett**  
Yeah. But it’s worth it

**Emily**  
Love you. Tommy and Hanna are coming over tonight, you want to join?

**Lovett**  
Maybe. Might want some Ronan time. I’ll let you know

  


**Ron O’Sullivan**  
Plane’s on time, should be there for dinner

**Jon Lovett**  
The straights are getting together tonight, we’re invited  
I can’t decide if I want to

**Ron O’Sullivan**  
It’s up to you. But I’m not leaving again until Germany, so if you want time with just us, you’re going to have lots of it

**Jon Lovett**  
god that's  
good to think about, you know?  
you being home. your—home being here

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
you old romantic

**Jon Lovett**  
just us, maybe, for tonight. just for a bit. then we can maybe head over

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
Sounds like a good compromise  
Love you, Jonathan. I should probably go get on this plane now

**Jon Lovett**  
Love you too  
PS I beat your score on Mario Kart, good luck getting that back

**Ron O'Sullivan**  
Oh, right, also I hate your breathing guts

**Jon Lovett**  
Me too, see you in six hours

  


**Lovett**  
hey I know we missed dinner but  
still room for two more over there?

**Emily**  
Always x


End file.
